The Boys Are Back in Town
"The Boys Are Back in Town" 'is the sixth episode of Season 5. It aired on November 6, 2003. Synopsis The girls encounter the return of their old male enemies, the Rowdyruff Boys, courtesy of HIM. Plot HIM is angrily watching videos of the Powerpuff Girls defeating different villains. He gets excited when he sees something on one of the videos. The next day, the girls are fighting monsters and have just defeated them when a large outcropping emerges from the ground and on it are the Rowdyruff Boys! The girls are shocked to see that they are alive but they mock the boys' new hairstyles. They then start to fight, but the boys are too well matched so they try what they did to destroy them the last time: be nice and kiss them. However, to their horror, they discover that the boys are actually ''feeding on their affection, which this time actually only make them bigger and more powerful. HIM then appears and tells them about how he gave the boys a cootie vaccination and he then leaves the girls intimidated by the boys, now 10 times their normal size! The boys start to try and gross out Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup by cracking their knuckles, picking scabs and spitting. They then attack them leaving them battered and bruised and they squash them into a hockey puck. They play hockey with them until Boomer hits them into an indoor car park. The girls go up to the top of the building, but the boys find them and use them to play a game called Ultimate Fight. They then stick a slug up Bubbles' back which causes Buttercup to attack Butch and make him bite his tongue, and then Blossom gives her sisters the idea of embarrassing the Boys to make them shrink. Under the others' laughter and embarrassment he shrinks. When the girls see this they do all kinds of things to embarrass the boys and make them shrink down so they are smaller than the buckles of the girls' shoes. HIM then appears again and shouts at the boys for not defeating the girls and he makes them disappear. He then tells the girls to watch their backs because they are back in town. Quotes Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch *HIM Minor Characters *Mojo Jojo *Princess Morbucks *The Gangreen Gang *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys Trivia/Goofs *This episode marks the return of The Rowdyruff Boys, promoting them from one-time villains to recurring villains. *The episodes name is a reference to a Thin Lizzy song of the same title. *This is the second and last time The Rowdyruff Boys appear in a 22-minute episode. *This is the second time the girls use baby talk. The first was in "Burglar Alarmed." *HIM's lair features clips from past episodes of the series, clips from Jewel of the Aisle, Fuzzy Logic, Stuck Up, Up, and Away, Supper Villain, Buttercrush, Mommy Fearest, Beat Your Greens and Geshundfight are shown. Also, stock footages from the 1950s, 1960s, and 1970s can be shown in the background since "Dream Scheme". *HIM can be seen ripping apart some of his couch. A few moments later it is still intact. *When Bubbles says "Whatever shall we do?" her mouth moves differently. *When the boys reintroduce themselves, Butch and Boomer's mouths do not move when they mention their names, but Brick does. **However, it's possible that Brick was actually saying all their names. *The boys' energy color and light shape in flying are different from the first appearance, and the flying sound is the same as the girls, while it is different and unique in their first appearance. *In one scene when the boys are playing Ultimate Fight and Brick is talking with his eyes closed, his eyelids are purple instead of light peach. *This episode is referenced in Custody Battle. *When the girls find out about the boys' weakness, all of the injuries they suffered disappear, almost as if they were never hit. Also, the slug on Bubbles' back disappears. *When the boys are playing Hockey when Boomer celebrates scoring, his hair changes to his design from The Rowdyruff Boys episode. *At the beginning of the episode, when the girls arrest Fuzzy Lumpkins, Fuzzy's eyes turn blue for a split second. *When Blossom goes behind Brick, she yanks the waistband of his pants causing them to drop, complete with a full rear exposure. This is the first and only time one of the Rowdyruff Boys' rears has been shown. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on the Rowdyruff Boys Category:Sequel episodes Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig Lewis Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes storyboarded by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes written by Brian Larsen Category:Episodes written by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes with teasing